


You're Here...

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re here aren’t you?” Oliver questioned and reached out for her hand. When she didn’t pull away he pulled her closer to him. “You must feel something of what I do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Here...

“You’re here aren’t you?” Oliver questioned and reached out for her hand. When she didn’t pull away he pulled her closer to him. “You must feel something of what I do.”

“I don’t know what I feel.” Chloe lied through the lump in her throat that had formed at his touch. “Especially when you lie.”

“I’ve tried to explain.” Oliver brought both hands up to her face and forced her to look up at him. “I don’t have anything else to hide. You know everything. More than anyone else.”

She wanted to believe he was lying but she knew he wouldn’t. Knowing Clark, she couldn’t fault him for keeping his secret. “I know, but,” Chloe stepped back and away from him, “Lois said she couldn’t handle it. Knowing what you were.”

“Lois doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She knows she doesn’t love me. Do you believe when she knows about Clark she’s going to turn him away?” When Chloe looked away from him he stepped closer and lifted her chin up with his fingers. “She loves Clark, even though she doesn’t realize it. And he loves her, more than he’s ever loved anyone. Even Lana. You can’t turn away from someone when you love them like that.”

There was so much being unsaid behind his words that she wasn’t sure what was truth and what she was making up. What he said about Clark and Lois was true, but by the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice he seemed like he was referring to someone else. 


End file.
